thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Stigma
Alpha Stigma "... Alpha Stigma, which is said to analyze and comprehend all magic." Kiefer Knolles reading the book on Magic Eyes.The Alpha Stigma is the most widely known Cursed Eye within the series. Being possessed by three known characters within the anime, being Ryner Lute, Arua, and Pueka. It is regarded as "The Eyes of Destruction" by many who encounter bearers of them. Bearers of the Alpha Stigma are capable of analyzing magic with their Alpha Stigma and copying it themselves soon after. This is shown most often with Ryner, as he utilizes this ability in battle often. They can also use it to see invisible magic traps, and magic sealings on buildings or items. There is a limit to this ability though. Just like the Lino Doue, its abilities are limited to not working on Rule Fragments, as even Ryner, who is special among bearers of the Alpha Stigma, was incapable of analyzing the magic of Rule Fragments.Most people within Menoris don't know of the other 5 Stigmas, often only knowing the Alpha Stigma due to the nature of this eye. The Alpha Stigma is often awakened in the form of a rampage with the user going out of control, and being taken over and replaced with a god complex that just wants to kill everything and everyone around them. As seen when Arua tried to kill Ryner, and when Ryner himself lost control and rampaged on separate occasions. Abilities * Analyzing and Copying Magic Bearers of the Alpha Stigma have the powerful ability to analyze magic being casted and shortly being able to use it themself. Due to this ability, Alpha Stigma bearers have the potential to be extremely powerful magicians. * Rampaging '''Only shown with the Alpha Stigma, if a bearer feels tremendous sadness, pain, or other negative emotion, often being the death of a loved one, the bearer will spin out of control and go on a rampage as they try to destroy everything around them. Often being much stronger than when they were in control, this also happens to be the most vulnerable state of most Alpha Stigma bearers. Weaknesses * '''Closing Eyes During the rampage of an Alpha Stigma bearer, the best known way to stop their rampaging without killing them is to close their eyes. This will result in the murderous and god complex to be suppressed once again and for the bearer to be returned to their normal state. This method of stopping them was first seen with Ryner Lute, when Ryner during his rampage started saying "Damn eyes...don't close..." ', ''Sion having noticed this, broke free of Ryner's grip and closed his eyes, ending his rampage. This was shown later on again when Ryner rampaged for a second time, having destroyed the surrounding area until Ferris closed his eyes. And for a final time in the anime when Arua lost control, Ryner was the one to close his eyes. Also in episode 20 Ryner tried to stop his rampage by closing his own eyes as soon as he could, but this was shown to not have worked, so its possible only another person can do this, and not the bearer themselves. * '''Extraction during rampaging '''Shown for the first time in Episode 20 when Pueka lost control after being saved from death by Lafra, and seeing his corpse, due to her being in love with him, quickly lost control of her Alpha Stigma. She was killed shortly after by Lir Orla who used his Rule Fragment, Spunquel, to steal and crystallize her Alpha Stigma directly through her eyes, killing her instantly. * '''Extraction like any Stigma, the Alpha Stigma is like an essential organ to a bearer. In the event a bearer's stigma is extracted, they will die. The only case in which this didn't happen was with Ryner, but this was only due to him having half of the Lonely Devil within him. * '''Resonating '''Though not fully understanding how the process works, Alpha Stigma bearers can have their Alpha Stigmas forced to go on a rampage. This was shown only being done to Ryner by Lir Orla and his younger brother Sui Orla, who used what may have been a crystallized Alpha Stigma in order to try and force him to rampage in order to make their crystallization of his Alpha Stigma easier. Crystallized Alpha Stigma Though not confirmed to have been a crystallized Alpha Stigma, it is believed that the crystals that Lir and Sui used against Ryner to awaken his Alpha Stigma and let it rampage were crystallized Alpha Stigmas. Considering that Lir said "two to start with" after get got Pueka's Alpha Stigma, and when fleeing said "just one" after he failed to get Ryner's points to the possibility that a crystallized Alpha Stigma has the ability to resonate with a living Alpha Stigma bearer to force them to rampage. Other possible abilities have not been shown. Other Stigmas * Lino Doue * Ebra Crypt * Torch Curse * Will Heim * Ryner's Tear Stigma Category:Stigmas